The Girl Wonder?
by Nick5181
Summary: What happens when the new Robin shows up at Titans Tower uninvited...


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They are the property of DC Comics.  
  
R&R please.  
  
San Francisco, Friday, 4:45pm  
  
"Kon!" shouted Cassie enthusiastically. "How are you?" She was understandably excited. After all, she hadn't seen Superboy since last weekend, and he'd spent most of that time very despondent. She had found out that he'd gone to Gotham looking for Robin, only to find that he'd been replaced, and that Batman, as usual, wasn't saying anything. "Hey Cass." He answered rather quietly. This past week, he could think of nothing but what had happened to Robin. Their Robin. He'd even spoken to Ma Kent about it. "Give it time, son. He'll come talk to you about it." she'd said. But the more he thought about it, the more convinced that Tim wasn't going to come talk to him, or anyone else for that matter, about what had happened. "Any word from Wonder Boy, Superboy?" asked Bart. He darted off into Titan's Tower without even waiting for an answer. Some things never change, Conner thought to himself with a smile. Sure, Bart had memorized the entire library after that incident. He'd gotten a bunch of facts and tried to use them to become a better hero. He'd even changed his code name from Impulse to Kid Flash. "I haven't heard from him, Bart." Kon responded without looking up. He knew that Bart would be beside him to hear the response. Before he could look up, Bart had come back outside, and was now walking alongside him. As he looked up, it became obvious that Kid Flash had already made their presence known to the veteran Titans, as Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were walking out of the Tower. Well, Cyborg and Starfire were walking. Beast Boy had changed into a robin and was perched on Cyborg's shoulder. "Not funny, Gar" Superboy scolded as he noticed the shape Beast Boy had taken. "Why not?" Gar responded as he shifted back into human form. Superboy saw Cassie twitch just a little bit as Beast Boy changed forms. She'd told him once that seeing that always creeped her out, just a bit. He'd always suspected that it was the idea that he could blend in fairly well with his surroundings, especially in green areas, and she liked to be completely aware of her surroundings. Just something she'd picked up from Robin. It was at this moment, when all the Titans were standing around, catching up on the past week, that a visitor decided to make herself known. Kon looked on in disbelief as he saw a young girl with blond hair in red and green tights drop into a cloud of smoke that had appeared before anyone could react. Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all stared at this young girl who had just shown up in the costume that they were used to seeing on a male Robin. Superboy just glared at her, his anger very obvious on his face. "I told you last week you aren't welcome here, Robin." He told her in the best no-nonsense tone that he could manage, while his eyes flashed bright red in preparation to use his heat vision. There were murmurs of confusion as the other Titans tried to take in all they had seen and make sense of it. "Who is she?" "What happened to Robin?" "Boy Wonder?" "What's Batman doing?" It was Raven who spoke first. "We should hear her out. We do not know what has happened that led to this turn of events." "I've always known about the Titans. I know that the old Robin was a member before...umm...just before. So, I thought I would take his place here, as well." "You think you can just show up here and expect to take his PLACE?" shouted Kon, finally losing his temper. "Putting on that costume doesn't make you Robin. You're not Robin." "Calm yourself, Kon-El." Raven's words were few, but Kon could feel himself getting calmer already. "Perhaps we should all discuss this inside." Grudgingly, the younger Titans followed Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin into the meeting room, sitting down at their table to discuss the situation. As they sat, Kon eyed her with a contempt he'd felt only a few times in his life, and never towards someone who was supposed to be a hero. "It appears that our problem is two-fold." started Cyborg, who was the most cool-headed and logical of the group. "We need to find out what happened to the Robin we all expect to see here, and we need to figure out whether or not to allow this Robin to join us." "I vote that we kick her butt all the way back to Gotham." chimed in Superboy, not making any effort to hide his dislike of the new Robin. "Try it." Robin responded, looking at him with no sign of backing down from him. "You think because you wear that 'S' shield, you can take me?" "Enough!" shouted Cyborg. "This bickering is getting us nowhere. You, what happened to our Robin?" "That's between him and Batman." "That's not good enough. I want to know where he is." "Well, I can't tell you, it's not my business, or yours." Turning his attention to the rest of the Titans, Cyborg asked for opinions. "Wonder Girl, what do you think?" "I have to admit, I'm with Kon on this one. This girl shows up, out of nowhere, dressed as Robin, and giving us no answers about what happened to our Robin." she responded. "Okay, Kid Flash?" "I agree with them. She's not Robin. We haven't put our lives on the line with this girl. For all we know, she may not even be a hero." Raven took this opportunity to speak up. "The same could be said for me. You all risked your lives for someone that you had never met, who is in constant conflict with a very real evil. Yet you have accepted me without question. All this young girl asks is the same opportunity." "Raven, you have been a trusted friend and teammate for many years. There is no way that we would turn you away." "That is true, Koriand'r. While this girl has not been our teammate for years, she was chosen by Batman to fill the role of Robin, which has been for some reason, left vacant by Timothy. That is enough for me to be willing to give her an opportunity." "That's nice, but I still don't want her here. She's trying to take Tim's place." Superboy stated flatly. Before the discussion could go any further, there were alarms going off, indicating that there was some form of trouble that needed their attention.  
  
Before anyone realized that he had left the table, Kid Flash appeared at the door, dressed for action. "Guys, you're not going to believe this, but it looks like the city is turning to rubber. Don't know how, but it looks like it's starting at Golden Gate Park." "Well, let's get over there." Cyborg said with a tone that showed he meant business. "Room for one more? At least a chance to show you that I'm just as capable as the old Robin?" Robin asked, unable to mask the hope in her voice.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
